


The secrets we keep

by kokenku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokenku/pseuds/kokenku
Summary: Hinata didn't see what was such a big deal about him being gay. He had a wonderful boyfriend and a loving family. No need to react so weirdly to it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198





	The secrets we keep

It was afternoon practice for the Karasuno Volleyball Club, and everyone was there. "Isn't Kiyoko so pretty? She's such a goddess!" exclaimed Tanaka. Nishinoya only agreed with him while everyone else tried to practice. 

"Ne what's all your ideal type of woman?" Nishinoya asked everyone. Everyone gave there answers and then turned to Hinata when he didn't answer. "What about you Shrimp?" questioned Tsukishima.

Hinata just stared at them. "I'm gay" he said. All noise in the gym stopped. "WHAT!" screeched the team. "I thought you guys knew! Its not like I hide it." The team just stared at him. "And I have a boyfriend so yeah." The teams jaws collectively dropped.

Suddenly a ringing sound pierced through the silent gym. "That will be him!" Hinata exclaimed. He walked over to his bag and pulled out his phone while answering the call, "Hi baby! How was your day?.... I'm glad, my day was good to. Are you still coming over later?.... really?.... will you bring extra cake to?....ahh thank you you're the best boyfriend i could ask for. Anyways I have to go now and get back to practice... yeah bye baby." He then hung up the phone and turned back to practice. Everyone stood staring agape at him.

" What?" he asked. It triggered everyone into talking at once. Hinata just looked baffled." I'll answer questions if you want?" everyone nodded and sat on the floor. "How old is he?" asked Noya, "17, he's a 3rd year." hinata shrugged.

"A senpai?" questioned Ennoshita. "Is he from Karasuno?" he asked. "No hes from a different school in the prefecture" Hinata answered.

"What team?" asked Suga. "You will find out when we play a match against him!". "Wait hes on a rival team?" said Tsukishima. "Yep, we have played him before as well!" said Hinata.

"Anyways I have to go, we are meeting up later and I don't want to be late! Bye." And with that he picked up his bag and walked out the gym.

At Aoba Johsai

~Ring Ring~  
The sound of chatting cut through the otherwise silent Gym. Everyone turned around to the culprit, there captain Oikawa Tooru. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to ask a question but Oikawa held a hand up to silence him.

"Hi baby boy! My day was good, what about yours?... Yeah I'm still coming over tonight. Yes I will bring extra cake!.... Ok baby boy, talk to you later, love you!". With that he turned off his phone and turned back to his team.

His team rushed at him, "who were you on the phone to?" questioned Kindaichi. "My boyfriend, we've been together since his second year in middle school." Oikawa explained. "What school is he from?" Iwaizumi asked. "You will find out when we play against him!" Oikawa exclaimed.

"Anyways I'm going to go now, I've got to go see my baby boy! Bye Bye!" and with that he walked out the gym.

The next day

Karasuno was still in shock, there little Hinata, the little sunshine himself, was Gay and dating someone. They didn't mind that he was gay, that was no problem, it's just that he was dating someone. What if the guy he was dating was a bad guy?

Hinata skipped into the gym. "Hey guys whats up?". "We have a practice match against Aoba Johsai today, go put your stuff on the bus." Suga said. Hinata walked to the bus and put his stuff on and sat down. He then took out his headphones and put them in.

An hour later they made it to Aoba Johsai. He grabbed his stuff and got off the bus and stood next to Kageyama. The team walked into the aoba johsai gym and bowed, "Thank you for the game!".

They put there stuff down and were sorting out there stuff when they suddenly heard an exclamation, "Baby boy!" and a following "Tooru!" As Karasunos no.10 ran and jumped on the captain of Aoba Johsai, wrapping hid legs round his waste and bringing his face down for a kiss.

Everyone around them gaped. The coaches and teams stared. Oikawa leaned his head back, "Its so good to see you Baby boy" Hinata laughed, "You saw me last night".

All of a sudden all hell broke loose. The teams were up in arms shouting. "THIS IS YOUR BOYFRIEND????" both teams exclaimed. "Yeah, We've been dating 2 years now" Oikawa explained.

"How do you even know each other Boke?" questioned Kageyama. "Our mams are friends, so we've known each other since we were little and it wasn't until my 2nd year of middle school that Tooru asked me out." Hinata Explained.

He leaned in and kissed Tooru again. He was glad everyone knew who he was dating now.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this au. also if u cant find the fanfic u wanna read, write it urself.


End file.
